Early Phase Clinical Research Support ? Project Summary This renewal is the first time that KUCC is requesting Early Phase Clinical Research Support (EPCRS) funds and undergoing formal evaluation as a CCSG component. Although this is the first year to request CCSG support, KUCC has been investing heavily to build the infrastructure, facilities, staffing and capabilities for a successful early phase clinical research program. Stephen Williamson, MD, leads the Early Phase Clinical Research program. Long-range strategic planning is focused on short-term, pilot (pre-phase I) and phase I clinical research studies originating from KUCC scientific investigators. Preliminary data generated from these studies are typically challenged by shortages in funding, yet have great potential to serve as the foundation for later phase studies through competitive grants or industry. The Investigator-Initiated Trial Steering Committee will score and prioritize proposed studies for EPCRS funding based on whether the new compound was invented by a KUCC member, a repurposed drug with KUCC pre-clinical data and highly likely to provide preliminary data for further clinical development. In order to be considered, the proposals requesting EPCRS funds must be: 1) high priority, innovative, pilot and phase 0 or I institutional clinical studies focusing on initial testing of a candidate agent or device for the diagnosis, prevention, detection or treatment of cancer; 2) conceptualized/designed by KUCC members; and 3) of short duration (e.g., 1-2 years). If the proposal is selected for EPCR support, the Protocol Review and Monitoring System must approve the study before funding will be released.